Magna Iun (BZPRPG)
Magna Iun was one of the many places the BZPRPG took place. It's players were transported there in December 25, 2004, and they left on January 1, 2006. There are two continents surrounded an ocean with three regions in between. Northern Alliance The Northern Alliance is the northern continent on Magna Iun, mainly populated by Matoran. It hosts three regions. Se-Kara(blue) A peaceful country rich with pastoral beauty, religious significance, and historical importance. With a beautiful coastline and serene forests and fields, Se-Kara could be considered the most beautiful country in Magna-Iun. Capitol City - Elisyu-Kiri: The governmental center of Se-Kara. Here the high priestesses of the great sprit, Gospel, preside over the country. The High Priestess rules with great fairness, but her strength is not to be underestimated. The Se-Karan military, despite their oath never to kill a single enemy, has never lost a battle. So-Kara(white) This country is a gigantic plain, permeated only by rivers and villages. However, it did not get this way naturally. During the second great war, the effect of a Harmonic weapon nearly leveled a great deal of the country, throwing its normal geology out the window. Any plants that grew back lost all their pigment as a result, making every blade of grass, flower and leaf snow-white. Although most parts of the country are too close to the equator to receive snowfall, an outside observer would see So-Kara as a gigantic snowfield. Captiol City- Furei-Kiri: Out of the range of the harmonic blast, the city contains what little of So-Kara`s original view remained, which was ironically the snowfields to the north. The entire city could be considered a great fort, protected and flanked by mountains from all sides. Travel by airship is the only reasonable way to enter or leave the city. However, if one actually did get in, they would see a place unlike any other. Constantly kept clean and antiseptic by specialized Vahki, the city feels almost detached and ghostlike. Even large crowds move in orderly fashion, and citizens who have left the city see all others as a chaotic mess. The Grand General rules the city with surgical precision and cunning swiftness. His laws are absolute, and their military power is second to none in all of Magna-Iun. Mi-Kara(green) One would expect this country to be covered in a deep jungle, and one would be right... in a sense. Nearly 70% of the country is covered in a forest of trees stretching kilometers into the sky. Citizens have adapted by making their technology able to interface with the trees, altering their growth patterns with nanotech, making several areas living machines. Villages are often arranged vertically, not horizontally, in succession, as the danger of falling is practically a non-issue, as msot trees have been programmed to catch anyone falling in a bed of leaves. Some Mi-Karans, however, are able to "hack" into trees not belonging to them, causing chaos in other villages. Many Mi-Tarans never even see the ground in their entire lifetime. Capitol city- Deme-Kiri: To put it simply, Deme-Kiri is the single largest manufacturing center in all of Magna-Iun. The city is run more like a factory, and the technorganic trees aid production and innovation tremendously. It is said that original Creations from Deme-Kiri sometimes have a life of their own, and have abilities that often go beyond what their creators say they should have. Traditional metal, wood, and electronics work is not frowned upon, and is in fact encouraged, resulting in a "junker`s paradise" section of the city. Deme-Kiri also reluctantly manufactures weapons for So-Kara, which are often ordered to exact specifications, something which Mi-Karans hate with a passion. The Chief Representative of Mi-Kara is a just ruler with no strong convictions toward either So-Kara or Se-Kara, who constantly put pressure on Mi-Kara to be more active against the Southern Doctrine. Southern Doctrine The Soutern Doctrine is the southern continent on Magna Iunm mostly populated by Toa. It also hosts three regions. No-Kara(black) Like most countries in the southern Doctrine, The lands of No-Kara are jagged and lifeless, with a few scattered rivers and leafless forests. However, the Toa of No-Kara fight back against this environment with their mastery of the elements. A experienced Elementalist, a Toa that controls two or more elements, can turn even the most barren and arid of areas into a fertile paradise. However, the area on which this can be done is not large, and the fertile farms of No-Kara produce fruit, wheat, and vegetables that have unusual healing and elemental attributes. It is not uncommon to see a verdant paradise on the other side of a bleak valley. Capital city - Necros-Kiri: If one were to compare this to the other cities on the continent, one would think they had stepped back in time. Victorian buildings and castles, alchemical labs with only some hints of technology like computer systems used for communication. Necros-Kiri, one of the three cities of the Southern Doctrine, is the center of academic and elemental study. Here, Toa train and expand their elemental capabilities beyond what was once thought possible, and even gain new ones. The Archmage of No-Kara, Black Waltz, is known to have mastery over eight elements, possibly more. Bo-Kara(red) The country of Bo-Kara is blessed with a coastline perfect for harboring vessels and fishing for aquatic Rahi. Bays extend well into the countryside, however, their lands are given a rusty-red color because of the rich iron deposits in their rock. As craggy and arid as the lands of No-Kara, the Bo-Karan toa make use of these by developing many villages and even small cities within mountains, which are mostly used by the military as bases. Bo-Karan Toa are the strongest, bravest, and most adept warriors in all of Magna-Iun. Capitol City - Arinui-Kiri: The spartan lifestyle of Bo-Kara is no better expressed than here. Most service and other jobs are taken by immigrants from other countries, while Bo-Karans are introduced into the military at a young age. Learning everything from Kanohi expertise to martial arts to armed combat, Bo-Kara`s military prowess rivals that of So-Kara and Se-Kara, and is the bastion of the Southern Doctrine. No strangers to technology, Bo-Karans train with specialized EXO to further augment their abilities, even though their technology is years behind that of So-Kara. Coliseums and temples dedicated to the Beautiful Great Spirit Aria dot the land, with the central one being here. Me-Kara(brown) By far the strangest of all the countries on Magna-Iun, Me-kara consists of two main areas. The capitol, Lumi-Kiri, or more commonly known as Starlight city covers approximately 40% of the total land area in the country, and over 80% of the coast. The rest of the country is a dune-filled desert with frequent sandstorms and a few scattered "outcast" villages. Powerful Rahi Wyms live beneath the sands. Capitol City- Lumi-Kiri(Starlight City): The Great Domed city is one of the great wonders of Magna-Iun. From the outside, it seems to be a series of enormous black bubbles popping out of the sand, connected to each other and spanning a great deal of the coast. Within the Dome, however, is where the city gets its name. The great ceiling is dotted with hundreds upon thousands of lightstones, creating a beautiful night sky 24 hours a day. Since There are no stars above the true sky of Magna-Iun, this city is a wonder to everyone who beholds it. Inside it contains an urban paradise of restaurants, amusement areas, stores, casinos, theaters, and more. The center of Me-Karan government is held within the city walls, but not at the center. That privilege belongs to the corporation which owns nearly all the property in the city and manufactures goods and services for the rest of the southern doctrine. Many satellite offices exist throughout the south. Although some say that the company controls the country, some of this may be attributed to the fact that the current CEO was once the most beloved Chief representative of the entire country, or at least the citizens within the dome. Severa-Umi(The ocean) A large, often peaceful ocean separates the two vastly different continents of Magna-Iun. It is permeated by three main islands and some minor ones. One is the Holy Shrine of Gospel. Another contains the Sacred Grounds of Aria. However, the final island, in the center of the ocean, is said to contain much more. It is said to hold the Ancient Fortress of Unius, the very spot where the Great Being, Requiem, banished the Rahkshi and the Bohrok to seclusion and made the Matoran and Toa masters of the land once more. His blow was said to be so mighty that he split the continent in two by leveling the equatorial plains into what is now the ocean separating the North and South. However, none have seen the fortress since then, as it is surrounded in fog and is in the center of an area known as "The Maw of Karzahni" to anyone who has seen it. Somehow suspended in the middle of a circular waterfall, whose edges are shaped like jagged teeth, the fortress is said to float, although the seemingly bottomless area between the falls and the fortress and the high winds make aerial navigation impossible. Because of these factors, the fortress has become shrouded in myth as well as swirling fog and wind. The Maw of Karzahni Anam-Phobi Through the Maw, on the other side of the divided world of Magna-Iun, lies Anam-Phobi. Anam-Phobi is the land of chaos, and the home of the city of fear known as Anam-Kore. A ravaged wasteland of darkness and Freezing temperatures, anam-Phobi consists of scattered floating islands, covered with snow and ice, and floating in the abyss. Ghostlike rahi known as the Forbidden are some of the few creatures that dare to roam it. On some island, scattered villages of rahaga exist, clinging to survival in this land of nightmares. It under this land that they deadly Mechanus Chaotica was discovered that eventually led to the planet's demise. Anam-Kore In the center of the swirling void of Anam-Phobi lies the single Rahaga city of Anam-Kore, with a long gate leading to the lower parts of the Maw connecting Magna-Iun to Anam-Phobi. In its highest chamber, Requiem himself is said to slumber. In the city, Rahaga of unparalleled strength and intelligence fight for the city`s survival, having technology and power only dreamed of by Toa and Matoran. However, the force dome protecting the city is clear, and the vicious Forbidden constantly clash at it, drooling at the chance to get to the one place in Anam-Phobi they do not roam. Category: Locations (BZPRPG)